BHM One-Shots
by pika418
Summary: They're back! It's only a couple months until the costume party in San Fransokyo, and some pretty weird things are happening! Are Ladybug's powers weakening? Is Adrien through with being Cat Noir? What do Hiro's dreams really mean? Can Avery handle the responsibility of being a superhero? Something strange is in the air, and Big Hero Miraculous will soon face a difficult challenge.
1. Rise of Apidae

**They're back! I'm finally decided on Avery's alter ego: Apidae! I know I said I'd be posting two at once, but my second story's not done yet, and so far it really isn't going anywhere, so I need more time to work on it. This one's also not great, but it does show Avery's interaction with people from her hometown and I got some emotions and flaws that weren't really touched upon before. Now, continuing off the epilogue, let's explore her new abilities!**

 **Avery** _stares in wonder at the bee Kwami,_ **Peeka,** _hovering in front of her._

 **Peeka:** Uh, hello? You there?

 **Avery:** Whoa! Giant talking bee, not the weirdest thing I've seen this week, but, it's up there! Wait a second, you're a Kwami, aren't you?

 **Peeka:** Yep. How'd you know that?

 **Avery:** I know Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 **Peeka:** Really? Cool! So, I guess you already know the deal then.

 **Avery:** What?

 **Peeka:** Ok, you don't, well, this is awkward! Let's see, where do I start? You gotta forgive me, I'm a little rusty. Did you know that no one has held the bee Miraculous since ancient times? No respect for the bees, not cool!

 **Avery:** Can you just explain, pretty much everything? I'm pretty new to this whole "helping superheroes" thing.

 **Peeka:** Let's see here. Bees represent teamwork, you good with that?

 **Avery:** I'm a lazy antisocial misfit, I literally just started making friends.

 **Peeka:** I'm sorry, I just, I don't remember much of anything, being cooped up in that comb for so long! I guess you should put it on.

 **Avery** _pulls her hair up into a bun and attaches the comb to it._

 **Avery:** I guess that one painful year of ballet class wasn't for nothing.

 **Peeka:** Alright, so, don't ever take that comb out.

 **Avery:** Aw man! I don't want to walk around with my hair constantly in some pretty princess style! It's kinda uncomfortable and it's not me!

 **Peeka:** Being a superhero comes with sacrifices.

 **Avery:** Fine, but do. Not. Take. My. Jacket.

 **Peeka:** It's fine! That's all yours, until you transform.

 **Avery:** So, what are my powers?

 **Peeka:** I'm not exactly sure. Let's see, maybe you have a stinger? No, wings? No, I'm pretty sure it's...

 **Evelyn:** Avery?

 **Avery:** Hide! Come in, mom!

 **Evelyn:** Avery, oh, interesting hairstyle. Anyway, I got in contact with Chloe, and she gave me her friend Adrien's number, who gave me Marinette's number, who gave me Hiro's number, and...

 **Avery:** Now you know how to stalk my friends on the internet?

 **Evelyn:** No...Anyway, Hiro put me on the phone with his aunt and she cleared some things up, so I've decided to let you go to the party!

 **Peeka:** Yay!

 **Evelyn:** What was that?

 **Avery:** My stomach! Oh, I feel sick!

 **Evelyn:** I'd better call the school tomorrow morning. You should get some rest.

 **Avery:** Goodnight!

 **Evelyn** _walks downstairs._

 **Avery:** Congratulations, you just got me out of school tomorrow. Wait a second, you got me out of school tomorrow! Yes!

 **Peeka:** I did something right? Yes!

 **Avery:** You did something amazing! Now I get to stay home and play video games all day instead of sit around and be taunted by my classmates!

 **Peeka:** Yay! I sure wish I knew what all this meant, but if you're happy, I'm doing my job right! At least I hope so, anyway.

 **Avery:** Wait, let's really take advantage of our time. Maybe there's something I can do to help you remember what the powers of the bee comb are.

 **Peeka:** Hmm, I'm trying to remember the last owner. Yes, now I remember! She was a beautiful warrior dressed in black and yellow. She was very smart, far ahead of her time. People often shunned her because they believed she used black magic. The girl didn't appear to be heroic either. Many often felt she didn't belong on the battlefield, but as a poor housewife. However, her superpowers and her brains gave her an advantage that even the strongest of men didn't have. While she was small and frail, she was full of heart and courage, and she never let anyone break her soul!

 **Avery:** I wish I could more like her. The only thing we have in common is I look like I could grow up to be a poor, frail housewife, and I guess I don't suck at academics. Other than that, I'm just better off being sidelined.

 **Peeka:** Don't say that, I mean, of course you aren't going to be exactly like her, you're you, not anyone else.

 **Avery:** I'm going to bed, hopefully we'll figure this whole thing out in the morning.

 _It is the next day at school,_ **Ms. Robin, Avery's** _homeroom teacher, is taking attendance._

 **Ms. Robin:** Avery Bourgeois?

 **Jewel:** She's probably late, as usual.

 **Ms. Robin:** Now Jewel...

 **Avery:** Sorry I'm late!

 **Ms. Robin:** You were correct. Avery, please take your seat.

 **Chris:** (obnoxiously) Hey Avery! How was your trip? Did you meet anyone of your own species?

 **Avery:** I made tons of friends, and I even met a boy. He's really cute, and smart, and funny, and nice...

 **Chris:** Guess what, Jewel? Avery here's got a boyfriend!

 **Jewel:** (loudly) You have a boyfriend?

 _All of the students talk about_ **Avery** _at once._

 **Chris:** She finally found someone who's immune to her freak show disease! I bet he's an alien!

 **Jewel:** I bet SHE'S an alien!

 _Both laugh._

 **Avery:** (forcing a smile) Ms. Robin, can I go to the bathroom?

 **Ms. Robin:** Of course, but hurry back!

 _In the bathroom,_ **Avery** _stands in a stall, her face tear-stained._

 **Peeka:** I'm so sorry, Avery.

 **Avery:** This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. All I know is I'm not worthy of your powers. I break down in tears from simple teasing, I'm not meant to fight evil.

 **Peeka:** Master Fu chose you for a reason, you just can't see it yet, but I know it's there.

 **Avery:** What is it?

 **Peeka:** Well, what are you compared to those other kids?

 **Avery:** A freak. Creature of the night. "Special."

 **Peeka:** I meant in your own words.

 **Avery:** I don't know.

 **Peeka:** How about this: Ladybug and Cat Noir, how would they describe you?

 **Avery:** I'm not sure, I wish they were here!

 **Peeka:** *sigh* You're an individual! Unique! You have a personality to call your own, and you seem proud of it, at least a little bit.

 **Avery:** But it's in a bad way, I'm nuts!

 **Peeka:** You look pretty stable to me. Those other kids back in there, while they may be denying it, they're losers! They depend on each other and stereotypes in order to have social lives! You walk your own path, you choose the more outrageous side of things because none of them would dare follow you, and it's not because they're smarter than you, which they aren't, it's because they're all secretly afraid! This was what I was getting at before. Within you beats the heart of a hero, but you keep locking that side of you up because you're starting to become scared like them, but that spirit is breaking free, and if you follow it, you'll become one with the bee Miraculous and the amazing powers it gives you, whatever those powers are. You know what, after school, I'll transform you and you can tell me all about it.

 **Avery:** Wow, if everything that you said is true, I guess there's more to me than just that awkward girl.

 **Peeka:** See what I mean? Even if you aren't sure of yourself yet, I believe in you.

 **Avery** _smiles._ **Jewel** _enters._

 **Jewel:** Are you done yet, Avery? Oh come on, I know you're in here!

 **Avery:** (whispering) What do I do?

 **Peeka:** (whispering) Go out there and let that hero inside shine!

 **Jewel:** Why do I hear two voices in one stall? You'd better get out here right now or I'm getting a teacher!

 **Avery:** (opens stall) Hearing voices again, aren't we?

 **Jewel:** What? There was another girl in there, and you were talking to her!

 **Avery:** (sarcastically) Yeah right, and there's a unicorn outside the window! See you around!

 **Jewel:** That girl makes me angrier than I thought was physically possible.

 _The school day is over,_ **Avery** _is sitting in her backyard_ _with_ **Peeka.**

 **Avery:** If you remember my transformation phrase anytime today, that would really work out great.

 **Peeka:** I'm trying to remember what she said. Her battle cry, I think it was...I got nothing.

 **Avery:** At this rate I'll never transform.

 **Peeka:** Wait! I've got it! To transform you say "Stripes On." And to activate your power, say "Super Wings." The rest you can figure out, because I'm clueless! I hope I didn't give you the wrong information!

 **Avery:** Be the hero, be the hero. Peeka, Stripes On!

 **Avery** _transforms into_ **Apidae.**

 **Apidae:** Whoa! Sweet! Let's see here, what's my weapon? It looks like I've got...a slingshot! Awesome! (presses button, slingshot extends into the air, lifting her up) Ahh! Ok, this is insane, this is insane, this is insane! (slingshot tips over) Gah! (crashes on the ground face first) Ow. (retracts slingshot.) Not doing that again! Alright, who needs saving?

 **Bank Robber:** Nobody move!

 **Apidae:** Not a supervillain, but I'll take it! Hey you! Put that money back right now or deal with me!

 **Bank Robber:** A little girl in a bee costume, I'm so scared! Get lost, kid!

 **Apidae:** You asked for it! (launches rocks at him)

 **Bank Robber:** Ow! Hey! Take it easy! Ow! Ok, I surrender!

 **Apidae:** Do you?

 **Bank Robber:** No. (runs off)

 **Apidae:** (chases after) I can't fail on my first mission. Time to bring out that superpower! Super Wings! (sprouts wings) Oh my gosh, this is the coolest thing ever! (flies after **Bank Robber** )

 **Bank Robber:** Is that girl flying?

 **Apidae:** Yep, you wanna fight me now?

 **Bank Robber:** You know what? Yes! If I tell my crew I lost the money because I was chased down the street by a giant bee, I'm history! So bring it on!

 **Apidae:** Let's go! (launches more rocks and extends slingshot to block him off)

 **Officer:** We'll take it from here, miss.

 **Bank Robber:** This isn't over, Wonder Bee!

 **Apidae:** Wonder Bee? Nah, I think I'm gonna call myself...Apidae. Yeah, Apidae!

 **Officer:** Welcome, Apidae. We need someone like you around here.

 _Her Miraculous beeps._

 **Officer:** That's one fancy comb, why do the stripes disappear, though?

 **Apidae:** Gotta go, bye! (flies away)

 **Officer:** She's a strange one. Strange but efficient.

 **Apidae** _transforms back._

 **Avery:** That was amazing! I totally kicked that guy's butt!

 **Peeka:** Hey, I gave you the right instructions! Congratulations, Apidae!

 **Avery:** I can't wait to tell all my friends!

 **Peeka:** Avery...

 **Avery:** It's only fair, I know Ladybug is Marinette and Cat Noir is Adrien, and Hiro is the boy with the purple armor, and Baymax is the flying robot, and...

 **Peeka:** I get the picture. How about this, you can tell all you SUPERHERO friends, but don't tell any of your normal friends. Got it?

 **Avery:** Relax. Although, I gotta say, it would be kinda funny, Chris and Jewel begging on their knees for me to protect them from evil villains!

 **Peeka:** Avery...

 **Avery:** And then when they decide to pick on me at school, and a bunch of baddies gang up on them, and I'm all like, "You should've been nicer to me! See ya!"

 **Peeka:** Avery, sit down. You can't let personal feelings distract you from what's really important. Those two are awful, I agree, but please take this seriously. The choice to use your powers for good or evil is yours. However, that decision can be life changing. You have been akumatized before, but Shadow Shifter is gone. The actions you do and the choices you make, that's on you this time, not her. This is your big moment to reform and become one with the people you're close to. Being a true hero is more than just reading comics and watching pretend superheroes in media, you need to have the right point of view, value others before yourself, and never, I repeat, never, use your powers for revenge.

 **Avery:** Ok, so basically I just took up karate class.

 **Peeka:** Something like that.

 **Avery:** I promise you, I'll try my hardest to be less selfish, and not start pelting Chris with rocks. Maybe.

 **Peeka:** You're getting there. So, you wanna try again on that whole "staying home sick" thing?

 **Avery:** Mom's already onto me, but if there's any way you could magically give me a mild cold, let me know!

 **Yeah, not very exciting, I know. This is basically just a set up so you know how Avery adjusts to her powers before the second story. I decided I would make Peeka a little bit confused, but she's still more mature than Avery, so I tried to get the best of both worlds with her curiosity and forgetfulness, but still have her take on a more serious tone when Avery does something wrong or needs some support. She'll interact more with the other main characters in a future one-shot. The next one will be about Adrien trying to hide his identity as Cat Noir from Nino and his parents. I also felt the need to add Chris and Jewel to the story since Avery and Chloe are on good terms and I wanted to have a male and female leading the group of kids who torment her. And yes, Avery has friends at her school, they just weren't introduced yet. See you next time!**


	2. Double Life

**Welcome to the next one-shot! This one, as I mentioned before, will be about the ups and downs of Adrien's new life.**

 **Nadja:** And just today, Ladybug rescued four people from a car crash! However, reports show that Cat Noir hasn't been seen in several weeks! Has he hung up his ears for good and gone into retirement from protecting Paris? This is Nadja Chamack, signing off!

 **Adrien:** Retirement? No way!

 **Nino:** I know, it's so weird, it's almost as if he went missing or something.

 **Adrien:** Yeah, weird.

 **Nino:** You ok?

 **Adrien:** I'm fine.

 **Nino:** You've been acting different since you got here. Anything you wanna talk about?

 **Adrien:** I've just got a lot on my mind.

 **Nino:** I know it must hurt, finding out that your dad was Hawk Moth and he was hauled away to prison. You just need some time to adjust. I can give you some space, if you want it.

 **Adrien** : I don't want to be alone, but right now, I just need some time to think things through.

 **Nino:** I get it. See you later, I guess, when you're up to it.

 **Adrien:** Don't worry, I won't be too long.

 **Plagg:** Don't you think you're being a little cold?

 **Adrien:** I'm not trying to be. The citizens of Paris are counting on Cat Noir, but I haven't exactly been myself. It's great that I have a real family now, but since I'm living in a smaller home where people actually take interest in my feelings, it's getting harder and harder to be two people at once.

 **Plagg:** Marinette still manages to hide her identity, and even when Big Hero 6 was staying with her family, they had no clue she was Ladybug until the final showdown!

 **Adrien:** But I'm not Marinette. This is all so new to me.

 **Plagg:** Maybe you just need some Cat Noir time. You can go prove to that news crew you haven't retired!

 **Adrien:** You're right! Even when I'm feeling down, there's no stopping me once I'm transformed! Plagg, Claws Out!

 **Adrien** _transforms into_ **Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir:** Yeah!

 **Ladybug:** Having fun?

 **Cat Noir:** Ahh! Oh, it's just you!

 **Ladybug:** Yep, just me who saved those four people back there.

 **Cat Noir:** I'm sorry, I've been kinda out of it. It's also really hard to get out of the house now that I live with Nino's family.

 **Ladybug:** It gets easier. Just tell them that you need some more privacy. That's how I keep my parents out of my room.

 **Cat Noir:** That's the thing, I can't! I share a room with Nino, and I love having him around all the time. I'm starting to run out of excuses, and I keep losing track of time. How'd you manage when Hiro was staying with you?

 **Ladybug:** I did night patrols after hours when everyone was asleep, remember? Once I found out he had his own double life, things got easier.

 **Cat Noir:** If only Nino had a crazy double life, that way it would be easier for him to understand what I'm going through and I don't need to constantly "shower," or "go for long isolated walks."

 **Ladybug:** Yeah. Well, now that you're here, I guess we could show everyone you didn't fall off the face of the earth!

 **Cat Noir:** Ha ha, because I'm apparently "retired."

 _Later,_ **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _are sitting on the park bench when_ **Marinette** _gets a text._

 **Adrien:** Who is it?

 **Marinette:** Avery. She say's she's got big news.

 **Adrien:** Let me guess: she spent the entire contents of her wallet on Funko Pop! Figures.

 **Marinette:** She didn't say, she said she'll show us this summer.

 **Adrien:** What could be that groundbreaking that she can't just tell us now?

 **Marinette:** I'm not sure, I'm guessing it's probably something that's hard to explain in words, so she wants us to see it in person.

 **Adrien:** Either that, or she's still recovering from a fangirl attack!

 **Marinette:** Those can be pretty painful! The shakes, the inability to speak real words, and then you start tripping over air!

 **Adrien:** I remember you used to have those every time I said hi to you.

 **Marinette:** Ha ha, yeah.

 **Adrien:** I'd better get going, see you tomorrow!

 _The scene changes back to_ **Adrien** _and_ **Nino** _watching T.V. It has been about 1 week._

 **Nadja:** Many are concerned as Ladybug's powers have become visibly weaker, and Cat Noir is yet to make an appearance since this clip from last week.

 _A clip from last week is shown on-screen._

 **Cat Noir:** In no way, shape, or form is this kitty retiring any time soon! This'll give everyone the chance to admire me.

 **Ladybug:** Yep, still here, still conceited.

 **Cat Noir:** You know I'm just kitten around!

 **Ladybug:** Your puns don't bug me that much anymore!

 **Nadja:** I'm just gonna sign off before I have to listen to any more of this.

 _The clip switches back to the live news report._

 **Nadja:** No one's seen tail of him ever since he "confirmed" that he isn't going anywhere, and now I'm making puns. Back onto Ladybug, we have footage of her not-so-Lucky Charm in action.

 _A clip of_ **Ladybug** _appears._

 **Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! (a red picture frame with black spots appears in her hands, then fades and vanishes) Huh? Where'd it go?

 _Back to the report._

 **Nadja:** This is very worrying, if Ladybug's weaker, and Cat Noir's gone missing, Paris could be vulnerable to future attacks. Hopefully our crime-fighting duo will pull it together.

 **Adrien:** Ladybug.

 **Nino:** I can't believe it either, dude! What's happening to her?

 **Adrien:** I wish I knew. So, out of curiosity, what do you think of this whole Cat Noir issue?

 **Nino:** Well, I don't think he's gone for good, he's just in need of a break, and I don't blame him! Maybe their powers are all drained out after catching Hawk Moth, they probably need some time off to recharge.

 **Adrien:** You're right, thanks Nino! (exits)

 **Nino:** What did I do?

 **I'll get back to this plot later on. There will be one soon about Ladybug and her power drainage. I just decided it was better off to end it here.**


	3. The Past Comes Back to Life

**Ok, let's keep this going. I'll be writing a maximum of three more one-shots after this, then the second story SHOULD be set up, at least the beginning. I won't start it on here though, I'll use my memo app like I did with the first story to get the basic plot. Then I'll edit and make some changes, then get the chapters on here, so no promises on when it'll come, but I type fast and dedicate loads of my time to this.**

 _A dark emptiness fills the scene. A huge bright light turns on, lighting up the room._ **Hiro,** _standing in the center, covers his eyes. Once he adjusts to the light, he looks up and sees a gigantic robot._

 **Hiro:** What is this place? I feel like I've been here before. (his body freezes in place, slowly, his limbs move in a robotic fashion, uncontrollable.) Uh, I'm not the one moving my arms! Or my legs! (nervously) My pulse pounding, I think that's on me!

 _The robot pulls out spinning saws and approaches_ **Hiro.**

 **Hiro:** No! No no no no no! Oh come on! Why can't I stop moving forward? (turns head, sees his friends and family watching motionless from the distance) Guys! Help!

 _Each person disappears one by one._ **Hiro** _is now within reach of the rapidly spinning blades._

 **Hiro:** (screams, he wakes up, covered with sweat and breathing heavily)

 **Baymax:** What seems to be the trouble?

 **Hiro:** Just a nightmare. I just need a minute.

 **Baymax:** What happened in the dream?

 **Hiro:** Well, I was in this strange familiar place, you were there too, actually, and so was Aunt Cass, and all my friends, but the thing was, I was being controlled, like some sort of robot, and everyone else was frozen except for me and this huge killing machine, and then you disappeared, and...

 **Baymax** _hugs_ **Hiro.**

 **Hiro:** Thanks. It was terrifying, but at the same time, I need to know more about it. It's almost as if it's happened to me before, but it hasn't.

 **Baymax:** Maybe you saw into the future, your mind using a similar past experience amplified in order to warn you of a past struggle that you must face again.

 **Hiro:** Hmm, that is possible. I wonder what memory it was referring to. All I know is I'm never watching late night horror movies again! (incoming video call) Who would Facetime me this early? Oh, Avery.

 **Avery:** Hi, I've been jacked up on sugar for the last five hours and I'm super bored, hope I didn't wake you up, actually, why did I call you? Oh yeah, news. Big news!

 **Hiro:** It couldn't wait until morning?

 **Avery:** Two things, I'm coming to the costume party, and I'm still trying to figure out what to wear. Maybe a goth mermaid? I don't know. Oh, and the next thing I'm gonna wait to show you, it's gonna be the most epic surprise ever!

 **Peeka:** Ugh, would you just go to bed? You've been keeping me up all night! Hang on a second, is that Hiro? You were right, he IS cute!

 **Avery:** Hey!

 **Hiro:** Was that your mom's voice?

 **Avery:** No. It's kinda hard to explain without you figuring out the surprise, but it's awesome!

 **Peeka:** That's it, get to bed right now! I'm not supposed to be your babysitter, I'm supposed to be...

 **Avery:** My best friend who is camera shy and should not go near my phone right now.

 **Peeka:** Oh, right. Well, I'm gonna go sleep in the attic.

 **Avery:** We don't have an attic.

 **Peeka:** (jokingly) Not with that attitude!

 **Avery:** I'd better go.

 **Hiro:** What's that behind you?

 **Avery:** Just about 10 large soda bottles. I get really tired in the morning! Bye! (ends call)

 **Hiro:** She's so strange.

 _The next morning,_ **Hiro** _meets up with his friends in his lab at SFIT._

 **Fred:** So we all just disappeared?

 **Hiro:** Yeah, it was the weirdest thing, and before that, you were all just standing there as if you were frozen in place. Baymax said this could be some sort of reminder of a past experience that's supposed to warn me about a future challenge.

 **Gogo:** I don't recall a time where you were torn to bits by a giant robot while we were all in comas.

 **Hiro:** I don't think it's supposed to be taken literally. It had to be a reference to a near death experience. Let's see, Hawk Moth, Shadow Shifter, Professor Callaghan, the microbots...bot fighting.

 **Honey Lemon:** If you're planning on going back to that, forget about it!

 **Hiro:** No, my last bot fight. The guy that I beat on that night, his bot was the one I saw in my dream, only it was a larger version.

 **Wasabi:** Easy solution, don't go to another bot fight.

 **Hiro:** Obviously I'm not, maybe if I just convince myself that I'm never going back to my past life, the dream will just go away. I'll have to test this out tonight.

 **Gogo:** Right now we should probably be testing out our semester projects.

 **Hiro:** Aw man! I completely forgot! Ugh, today's a disaster.

 **Honey Lemon:** Don't sweat it, we just got back from Paris only a week ago, and we took down another super villain, it's probably just stress. Life hasn't been exactly easy, but I think this is all worth it.

 **Hiro:** You're right. I'm not too upset about working on a school project, you know, it's actually something normal.

 **Wasabi:** Yeah, saving people's great and all, but I'll take tests over fighting evil any day.

 **Fred:** Well, I've gotta go. Important school mascot-type stuff to do.

 **Gogo:** You stand outside the building in a lizard suit and spin a sign.

 **Fred:** See, important! I'm representing all the cool mutant reptiles you guys make in here!

 **Wasabi:** For the millionth time: that's not science!

 **Honey Lemon:** Cool it, you guys, let's all just relax.

 **Hiro:** (yawns)

 **Honey Lemon:** Not too much. For now, just try and stay awake, keep your mind off last night.

 **Hiro:** I can't help it, I'm just really tired. Avery kept me up all night. Wait a second, does this school have a vending machine?

 **Wasabi:** There's one right down the hall, why?

 **Hiro:** I'll see you in a few hours. (exits)

 **Gogo:** If he pukes, I'm not cleaning it.

 _After school, the five friends walk to the Lucky Cat Cafe._ **Honey Lemon** _receives a text from_ **Marinette.**

 **Honey Lemon:** Guys, we have a problem.

 **Wasabi:** What's wrong?

 **Honey Lemon:** It's Marinette, something's wrong with her Miraculous, her powers aren't working right.

 **Hiro:** What about Adrien?

 **Honey Lemon:** Ever since he moved in with his friend, he's been having a hard time getting out of the house. According to news reports, he's done with being Cat Noir, but I don't believe it. I just hope they're ok. I don't know much about Miraculouses, but I don't like the sound of this.

 **Hiro:** Yeah, I'm really worried. I just wish we lived closer, then maybe we could go over there and help out.

 _They enter the cafe._

 **Cass:** How was school?

 **Hiro:** Sodalicious, I mean, good!

 **Cass:** Ok...anyway, I just thought of a new cake recipe that I need you kids to try out! (hands each of them a slice)

 **Fred:** This is really good!

 **Gogo:** I like it!

 **Wasabi:** Another hit!

 **Cass:** Yay! I'll add this to the menu!

 **Honey Lemon:** Wow, I wonder how she comes up with all these awesome recipes on her own?

 **Hiro:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for seconds!

 **Gogo:** Hey, save some for he customers! Besides, how many of those sodalicious bottles did you drink?

 **Hiro:** It doesn't matter, I'm awake, aren't I?

 _In_ **Hiro's** _bedroom, Big Hero 6 is sitting around talking when an unknown object flies through the window. A strange gas fills the room._

 **Wasabi:** *cough cough* What is that?

 **Fred:** It must be *cough* some kind of *cough* weapon!

 **Honey Lemon:** We've got to *cough* get out of here!

 **Hiro:** (lightheaded) What's hap-happening? (collapses)

 **Gogo:** (weakly) Hiro, hang in there. (collapses)

 **Fred:** (falls on knees) Guys, get up. (collapses)

 **Honey Lemon:** Don't breathe it...(collapses)

 **Wasabi:** Too...late. (collapses)

 _The gas evaporates, revealing that_ **Hiro, Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon,** _and_ **Wasabi** _have turned into small children._

 **Hiro:** Huh? (sees bag of gummy bears) Gummy bears! (runs over to desk and reaches for the bag)

 **Fred:** (sees shelf with action figures) Ooh! (tries to get them down)

 **Honey Lemon:** (sees **Baymax** ) Fluffy! (runs over)

 **Baymax:** (confused) You have turned into a child.

 **Honey Lemon:** What?

 **Baymax:** Contacting Avery.

 **Avery** _is in the kitchen, her phone rings._

 **Avery:** Unknown caller, no number found? It's gotta be a scam call.

 **Baymax** _tries again, and by the third time,_ **Avery** _gives in._

 **Avery:** (clears throat, talks in deep voice) Hello?

 **Baymax:** Hello, I am Baymax. For unknown reasons, Hiro and the others have turned into children.

 **Avery:** (in normal voice) Baymax? Ok, wait, what? Do you need me to come over there?

 _A loud crash is heard over the phone._

 **Baymax:** Yes.

 **Avery:** Alright, if I hurry I can catch the bus to San Fransokyo in 5 minutes, help you out for about two hours, and hopefully run back through my front door by dinner. Aw man, I wish I could go back to having normal emergencies! See you soon, bye! (hangs up, grabs her shoes)

 **Peeka:** Don't you think your mom will notice that you aren't home for four hours?

 **Avery:** I have a list of rotatable locations to say I'm going to every time I have to leave town for the day. Last time was 1 year ago, I went to "the mall." It looks like today we're going to "the library with friends to hold a school study session."

 **Peeka:** You know what? I shouldn't have asked.

 **Avery** _rushes into the Lucky Cat Cafe with an overflowing backpack._

 **Cass:** Hi, welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe. Wait a second, Avery? What are you doing here?

 **Avery:** Hiro invited me over, I'll only be staying until 5:00 though.

 **Cass:** I guess I'll go tell him you're here.

 **Avery:** No need! I'll go up there, I din't want to trouble you, you already work so hard!

 **Cass:** Thank you, but really, it's no problem.

 _A customer enters._

 **Avery:** Oh look! A customer! I guess I'll quit bothering you, see you later! (runs upstairs) I hope I got here fast enough!

 **Hiro:** Who are you?

 **Avery:** (crouches down) You don't remember me?

 **Honey Lemon:** I know who you are!

 **Avery:** Oh, that's good! Not everyone forgot!

 **Honey Lemon:** You're Cinderella!

 **Avery:** What? No, I'm Avery, I'm friends with you guys.

 **Peeka:** They've lost their memories. Whatever transformed them made them forget everything that's happened since they were young.

 **Avery:** Peeka, you ruined the surprise!

 **Peeka:** It's ok if they see me now, they won't remember any of this when they change back.

 **Avery:** This is making my head hurt. How do you know all this, anyway?

 **Peeka:** I've existed since the beginning of time itself, what don't I know it the real question!

 **Wasabi:** Hey! I want that toy!

 **Gogo:** I saw it first!

 _Both yank on the figure, trying to get it away from the other._

 **Avery:** (pulls out babysitting book and flips through the pages) This isn't anywhere in the book! Look's like I'll have to improvise. (pulls remote control car out of her backpack) Look what I brought!

 **Gogo:** Car! (plays with)

 **Avery:** Ok, I prevented that disaster. Hopefully nothing else will go...oh my gosh!

 **Fred** _is sitting on a shelf, playing with_ _Megabot._

 **Avery:** (picks up **Fred** and places him on the floor) Uh, let's play with this bunny, or whatever this thing is, on the floor.

 **Hiro** _shoves his head in a plastic bag._

 **Avery:** Hey, stop that! I know you don't remember me, but please, give me a break!

 **Hiro:** You're weird.

 **Avery:** Even five year-olds think I'm weird. Alright, everybody listen, how about we all just go to sleep?

 **Gogo:** No way!

 **Fred:** I'm not even tired yet!

 **Avery:** Well, you're all too much for me to handle, and I can't just leave you like this, at least not for another hour. (flips through book) Ok, ok, it says I need to call for backup. Who would know the most about kids? Marinette! (dials)

 **Marinette:** Hi Avery!

 **Avery:** Yeah, I need your opinion on something.

 **Marinette:** What is it?

 **Avery:** Well, for some unknown reason, it's hard to explain, I'll switch you to video chat. (walks around the room with the camera)

 **Marinette:** Who are all those kids?

 **Avery:** You already know them.

 **Marinette:** Ok, you're kinda freaking me out. Where are you, anyway?

 **Hiro:** Who are you talking to?

 **Marinette:** Is that Hiro? But...how did he...

 **Avery:** I don't know either. I do know that you babysit pretty often, and they're five little demons, and nothing in the book is helping me!

 **Marinette:** Did you try distracting them?

 **Avery:** Yes... (toy car flies over her head) but that happened.

 **Marinette:** Oh! I've got it! It's a fact that even the craziest of kids love stories, especially ones that you make up!

 **Avery:** Hah, no problem! Oh, and I've gotta ask you, do you think that your power malfunctions might have to do with what's happening over here?

 **Marinette:** I'm not sure, I'd ask Adrien, but he's been spending all of his time at home and never transforms anymore. It's seriously getting on my nerves.

 **Avery:** Oh wait, shh, they're falling asleep, finally.

 **Marinette:** Wow, even all of them combined are easier than Manon. I have to go, good luck. (hangs up)

 **Avery:** Five minutes until the bus comes, I'll just stay here for a few minutes.

 **Baymax:** Something is happening.

 _They all change back and slowly wake up._

 **Hiro:** What just happened? Avery? When did you get here?

 **Avery:** I'll tell you about it later, I have a bus to catch! (runs out)

 **Hiro:** Is there any reason why my room was hit by a tornado!? Everything's broken!

 **Honey Lemon:** Anyone else dream about a talking bee thing?

 **Wasabi:** I barely remember anything, all I know is we must've been knocked out for a while since Avery popped up out of nowhere then left.

 **Gogo:** The gas cloud, hang on, I know it's in here somewhere.

 **Hiro:** Can you not? I'm kinda freaked, somebody broke Megabot.

 **Fred:** Well, good, that means your dream can never come true.

 **Hiro:** Megabot had nothing to do with it, but I think whoever threw the gas bomb through my window broke it, or it was Avery.

 **Gogo:** Found it! Yep, definitely some kind of weapon. I've never seen anything like it before. Baymax, scan it.

 **Baymax** _scans the gas bomb._

 **Baymax:** This gas bomb is filled with an unknown element that can temporarily turn back time to those who inhale it.

 **Fred:** Whoa, an age changing thingy? Try and tell me that's not science now!

 **Wasabi:** Baymax was here the entire time, did we actually become younger? Is that why Avery was here?

 **Baymax:** Yes, for the past few hours, all of you were young children, I called Avery for backup.

 **Hiro:** I guess that explains my room looking like the city dump. We must've trashed the place without knowing it. Hey, maybe even one of us broke Megabot! It easily could've been me!

 **Fred:** All I know is that we have a new enemy to deal with.

 **Honey Lemon:** We don't know for sure, I mean, maybe it was an accident!

 **Wasabi:** Who would experiment with a potentially dangerous, recently discovered element near a public place? Face it, someone has it in for us.

 **The plot for the second story is being sewn together! Now I know exactly what I'm doing. Then all I have to do is finish Disney Academy, I'm cancelling A Human in Magix since it got messed up and I really don't feel like going back and fixing it, and I may or may not decide to continue Roofhowse and Skip, since I already wrote that story all the way through a long time ago, but I no longer have the files.**


	4. Power Surge

**Whew, so happy to be on here writing. Play rehearsals have been rough, I got stuck with this group of girls who think they're above everyone and don't take anything seriously. It's only getting harder and harder for me to keep my cool, I mean, I love acting and being onstage, but they're really killing it for me. I'm just lucky I've got fanfiction, otherwise I'd probably lose all of my sanity out of boredom and frustration. I'm gonna get started right away to take my mind off of tonight's practice. Ugh, there's a line between actually acting and playing the part you were assigned and goofing off and trying to change your role so it reflects your true nature.**

 **Nadja:** We're all very concerned for Ladybug and Cat Noir. It has now been almost a month since Cat Noir have made an appearance. While he claimed before that he will continue to protect Paris, I'm not so sure. As for Ladybug, her powers always seem to fail to work, and her time transformed becomes shorter and shorter. Many fear Ladybug will lose the ability to transform altogether. With Cat Noir still in the shadows, Paris may face a future of being unprotected from evil.

 **Marinette:** I just don't get it! Why don't my powers work?

 **Tikki:** I have no idea, this is not good.

 **Marinette:** I need to have a talk with that kitty. Paris needs him, but he's not doing anything.

 **Adrien** _stares out the window._

 **Plagg:** You should be out there, fighting crime!

 **Adrien:** I know, but...

 **Plagg:** But nothing! You've been getting too comfortable with your new life, you've forgotten your really important responsibilities!

 **Adrien:** If you're giving me advice, then I must have seriously gone downhill. I'm just really loving my life now, I don't have to really worry about anything.

 **Plagg:** Claws Out, Ladybug needs backup, have you seen what's been happening to her?

 **Adrien:** Yes, and I want to help her. Plagg, Claws Out!

 **Adrien** _transforms into_ **Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir:** Now to get out of here before anyone sees me like this. (sneaks outside)

 **Marinette:** Where have you been?

 **Cat Noir:** I'm so sorry, I just can't get out of the house, and...

 **Tikki:** How about the fact that you've become too busy goofing around to even bother showing up?

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, yes, I have, but you have to understand, back when I lived with father, I never had the opportunity to have any fun.

 **Marinette:** I can't argue with you, I mean, it's good to have some time off, but you've been very secluded lately. Did you know that not too long ago, some gas bomb turned Big Hero 6 into Baby Hero 6? Avery had to go all the way to San Fransokyo to supervise!

 **Cat Noir:** Whoa, what!? When did this happen!?

 **Marinette:** They're all back to normal now, but we're worried that some sort of villain is behind this, there's no way that bomb got in there on accident. Hiro's been having some messed up nightmares, and they are far from normal. He says they feel so real, even when he wakes up, he still feels the atmosphere. It's like sleep paralysis, only even more intense.

 **Cat Noir:** I wish I had known about all this. Believe me, I want to be there for you and all of our teammates, but I don't know, I just lost myself. But I promise, from here on out, I'll go back to being supportive, and I'll make an effort to get out here when I'm needed.

 **Marinette:** Now that's the Cat Noir I know! We should probably figure out what's behind all of these weird glitches.

 **Cat Noir:** Try transforming, and then see what happens.

 **Marinette:** No, I have to save all of Tikki's energy for when a real emergency hits.

 _The ground begins to shake._

 **Tikki:** What is that?

 **Cat Noir:** Earthquake?

 **Marinette:** Earthquake! Tikki, Spots On!

 **Marinette** _transforms into_ **Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug:** Go make sure everyone's ok, fingers crossed this will actually work today!

 **Cat Noir:** You sure? I can stay here!

 **Ladybug:** I'm sure, just go, hurry! Lucky Charm!

 _A red bag with black spots appears._

 **Ladybug:** What am I supposed to do with...

 _The bag disappears._

 **Ladybug:** Didn't even let me finish a sentence.

 **Ladybug** phases _back and forth between_ **Marinette** _and_ **Ladybug** _a few times before fully changing back to_ **Marinette.**

 **Marinette:** Well, at least according to science class, earthquakes stop on their own naturally.

 _In the distance, she sees_ **Cat Noir** _lying_ _on the ground._

 **Marinette:** Cat Noir! (runs over) Are you ok?

 **Cat Noir:** Yes, I'm...(sits up) Ow! Fine.

 **Marinette** _puts one arm around his shoulders and helps him walk._

 **Marinette:** Let's get you transformed back, and I'll take you back home.

 **Cat Noir:** Did they work? You know, your powers?

 **Marinette:** No, looks like Marinette is more effective than Ladybug for a change.

 **Cat Noir:** Who says that's a bad thing? Even without the mask, since the first day I've known you, you've always had the same determination and confidence, sometimes you chose not to let that part of you show, but it's always been there, and I can see it.

 **Marinette:** Really? I always thought that part of me came from my Miraculous.

 **Cat Noir:** Nope, I see it in you every day, whether you're Marinette or Ladybug.

 **Marinette:** Did you use Cataclysm?

 **Cat Noir:** Yeah, I'm about to change back, we should hide.

 _Both walk behind a building, then come back out,_ **Cat Noir** _now_ **Adrien.** _They exit. Later that day,_ **Marinette** _is back in her room._

 **Tikki:** You can't be up here all the time.

 **Marinette:** You're right, I'll go downstairs. (phone rings, she answers) Hello?

 **Honey Lemon:** Hi Marinette, it's Honey Lemon, I just thought I'd check up on you.

 **Marinette:** Well, I guess things are improving. I got Cat Noir back, at least for a little while. As for my powers, no luck. There was an earthquake today, and I tried to stop it, but the same thing happened: my Lucky Charm object would disappear, and then I would change back and forth, then it would stop and leave me as Marinette. Tikki and I have no idea what's wrong, and neither does Cat Noir, who I failed to save from the earthquake and ended up twisting his back.

 **Honey Lemon:** What about Master Fu?

 **Marinette:** If anyone know's what's happening to me, it's him, thanks Honey Lemon!

 **Honey Lemon:** Hey, it's no problem. You know, everyone on the news is calling you a hero, as Marinette. I don't think you necessarily failed today. Your powers may not have worked in preventing the disaster, but you still walked in there, powerless, and helped all of those people, especially Cat Noir.

 **Marinette:** I feel like everyone today has been telling me that, even people who don't know I'm Ladybug. You, my parents, Cat Noir, my friends from school, I guess it must be true then.

 **Honey Lemon:** Well, if worst comes to worst, Hiro can make you some armor, but we're seriously gonna need Ladybug to beat this new enemy. Hopefully we'll figure this out soon.

 **Marinette:** Have you figured out anything new about the person behind that weird bomb thing?

 **Honey Lemon:** No, I've been trying to connect the bomb to your loss of powers and Hiro's nightmares, but so far I have nothing.

 **Marinette:** There has to be some sort of connection, these three things all happening at once is really unlikely. I'd better go talk to Master Fu, I'll give you updates later.

 **Honey Lemon:** Talk to you later! (hangs up)

 **Marinette** _enters_ **Master Fu's** _home._

 **Master Fu:** You have come to me with a problem.

 **Marinette:** Yes, when I transform into Ladybug and use my Lucky Charm, whatever item I created vanishes, and then I can't hold my transformation for more than five seconds. What's happening?

 **Master Fu:** The ladybug earrings and the cat ring are the most powerful of the Miraculouses. They are so powerful, in order to work, they depend on another Miraculous being active in order to work. Adrien's ring uses my bracelet, and your earrings have a bond to the moth brooch. Since Hawk Moth has been defeated, and the Miraculous is not in use, it affects you.

 **Marinette:** Can't we just find another Hawk Moth? You know, one that's not evil?

 **Master Fu:** Now that I realize how dangerous the brooch's powers are, I need to make the right choice. I can not be the one responsible for another supervillain. For now, it's best to keep it here and out of the wrong hands.

 **Marinette:** So I'm stuck with this problem until you find someone to be the new Hawk Moth?

 **Master Fu:** I wish there was another way, but a hero worthy of this Miraculous doesn't come around every day. However, there is another way to keep your energy charged. Each Miraculous can eventually upgrade into a more powerful Miraculous, and your earrings will no longer depend on the moth Miraculous for energy. This upgrade is very difficult to achieve, few Miraculous holders reach it. According to the prophecy, Miraculous holders must complete a deadly task, including the ultimate sacrifice. I'm not sure exactly what it means, maybe the task applies to each individual personally, or maybe it skips many generations.

 **Marinette:** That doesn't help me much. How am I supposed to know if I'm a special "chosen for the prophecy" Ladybug?

 **Wayzz:** I can't tell you yet.

 **Marinette:** Can you tell me if I'm not chosen?

 **Wayzz:** Uh...

 **Marinette:** So I am chosen?

 **Wayzz:** I never said that.

 **Marinette:** You never said I wasn't either.

 **Wayzz:** I'm not supposed to reveal the future.

 **Marinette:** I'm chosen then.

 **Wayzz:** *sigh* Yes. You are, but beware. Out of the few chosen heroes of the past, many have not survived the task. And don't ask me if you live through it, because I honestly don't know yet.

 **Marinette:** Well, whatever it takes, I'm going through with it. If this is my destiny, then I guess I can't fight it.

 **Master Fu:** Oh, and don't tell your friends about all this, they will try and stop you, or they'll just think I've lost it, and I can't have that reputation!

 **Marinette:** Not even Adrien? And I told Honey Lemon I'd update her after this meeting.

 **Master Fu:** I'm sorry, Marinette. As much as it hurts, no one must know about this. Even you knowing half of your own destiny is dangerous enough. Until then, I will look for a new Hawk Moth, and maybe we can find a way to keep you from any life threatening events.

 **Marinette:** I understand. (hangs her head, slumps shoulders, exits.)

 **Finally done! See you in the next one-shot!**


	5. Marinette's Fate

**Last one-shot! I still can't confirm the release date of the second story, but it should be ready in about five or so weeks. Until then, this short-yet-important story will set up for what's up next for Big Hero Miraculous.**

 _Summer vacation is here, and it is two nights before_ **Marinette, Adrien,** _and_ **Avery** _will arrive in San Fransokyo. Meanwhile,_ **Hiro** _is walking through a mirror labyrinth._

 **Hiro:** This is so weird. These things always gave me the creeps when I was a kid. (bumps into a mirror, instead of his own reflection, he sees his father, **Tomeo** )

 **Tomeo:** Hiro!

 **Hiro:** Dad?

 **Tomeo:** Don't turn around, don't look away!

 _In the mirror,_ **Hiro** _sees the reflection of the mirror behind him,_ **Tomeo** _is seen dead behind him._

 **Hiro:** What?

 **Tomeo** _disappears._ **Hiro** _runs._

 **Hiro:** I've gotta get out of here!

 **Maemi:** Hiro!

 **Hiro:** Mom! Not you too!

 **Maemi:** Stay here.

 **Hiro:** I will, I'm not losing you again.

 _A similar event happens to_ **Maemi, Hiro** _continues to run._

 **Hiro:** I'm seeing a pattern here, so next is...

 **Tadashi:** Hiro!

 **Hiro:** This is an illusion, you aren't really trapped, you've communicated with me before.

 **Tadashi:** No, it's real! Don't move.

 **Hiro:** My mind is playing tricks on me again, I know it!

 **Tadashi:** Don't go on, you don't want to see the end of this labyrinth.

 **Hiro:** Tadashi, whether this is really you or not, I have to go, I have to get out of here and back home.

 **Tadashi:** No! (disappears)

 **Hiro:** I'm sorry. (runs off, finds the final mirror, sees **Marinette** ) Marinette!? Why are you in here?

 **Marinette** _is silent._

 **Hiro:** I can't take this anymore! (shatters mirror, in a chain reaction, all of the mirrors shatter, **Hiro** wakes up, motionless, after a few minutes, his phone rings, he answers)

 **Marinette:** Sorry to bother you at night, but...

 **Hiro:** You can bother me as much as you want to!

 **Marinette:** What was tonight's dream about?

 **Hiro:** Creepy mirror labyrinth, I saw my parents and Tadashi trapped in mirrors, they all died and vanished when I looked away, and at the very end...I saw you.

 **Marinette:** Oh.

 **Hiro:** I think my dream was trying to symbolize your death, but you're still here, so maybe it didn't mean anything.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, they aren't always going to be accurate.

 **Hiro:** Are you alright? You sound kind of down about something.

 **Marinette:** No, it's nothing, I'm fine.

 **Hiro:** Then why didn't you tell Honey Lemon or any of us what happened with Master Fu earlier?

 **Marinette:** Look, I'm just stressed. He said that my powers don't work the way they're supposed to unless someone is using the moth Miraculous. Master Fu still needs to find someone worthy of it, so that no one uses it for evil again. It'll probably take years for my Lucky Charm to be restored.

 **Hiro:** There has to be another way.

 **Marinette:** There isn't! I have to go, bye. (hangs up)

 **Hiro:** (to himself) What has happened to my life?

 _The next morning,_ **Avery** _is cheerfully preparing for her last day of school._

 **Peeka:** I've never seen you this happy on a school day!

 **Avery:** That's because it's the last day before summer vacation, so I don't care what happens! Today is already seeming like an insignificant part of the past!

 **Peeka:** Aren't you worried about those rotten classmates of yours?

 **Avery:** Nope, I can basically get away with anything today, because it'll be forgotten by the time school starts up again next year. Last year, my friend Lindsey recorded a video of me break dancing in the middle of reading class, and we showed the video to everyone in our classes, and by the time we got back, Lindsey and I were the only ones who remembered it!

 **Peeka:** Are you gonna break dance again?

 **Avery:** Nah, but I do have something else in mind!

 **Peeka:** Avery, you know I think you're awesome, but sometimes you really do scare me.

 **Avery:** Let's go!

 **Peeka:** So strange.

 _The students in_ **Avery's** _math class exchange yearbooks with their friends to sign._

 **Avery:** Hey everybody! (sings) Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and dessert you!

 **Lindsey:** (laughing) Stop!

 **Katrina:** Who wants to sign my book?

 **Lindsey:** There you are! What took you so long?

 **Katrina:** I've made it my goal for this year to get everyone in our 9th grade class to sign my book!

 **Avery:** Why?

 **Lindsey:** Gross.

 **Katrina:** (sarcastically) You two are so nice.

 **Avery:** I'm just saying, these are the people I don't want to remember as an adult.

 **Katrina:** Well I do, "these people" are my friends.

 **Jewel:** I still can't believe Katrina thinks we're BFFs.

 **Katrina:** And Chris, he's so perfect!

 **Lindsey:** Are you suffering from a recent head injury?

 **Chris:** Ha, looks like I'm Katrina's weekly boy crush. Interesting.

 **Katrina:** Yeah, that's coming from the girl who hasn't been in a real relationship before.

 **Avery:** Well, I kind of have a boyfriend, and I've gotta say I agree with Lindsey. This isn't even me being biased since I can't stand Chris, you just decided you like him today out of nowhere, as you've done with every guy who's ever come into your life since kindergarten.

 **Lindsey:** Whoa, when did you get a boyfriend? Who's the lucky guy? Or if he treats you badly, who's the unlucky guy I'm gonna pound?

 **Avery:** He doesn't go to school here, he goes to college in San Fransokyo.

 **Lindsey:** Score! Nice one! College kid! I'm so jealous.

 **Katrina:** Anyway, Chris is next on my list, wish me luck!

 **Lindsey:** She's gonna need it. Oh well, at least that'll give me a non-selfish reason to torment him after he hurts her.

 **Katrina:** Hi Chris!

 **Chris:** Hi Katrina. I wanted your opinion on something.

 **Katrina:** (excitedly) On what?

 **Chris:** I wanted to know how to ask out a girl.

 **Katrina:** Well, you don't have to know, because I was about to ask you out!

 **Chris:** Not you! I meant one of your friends, Avery and the scary emo chick, how do I talk to them without them ripping my head off?

 **Katrina:** Easy, you don't. (whacks his hand with her purse) See ya! (walks back to her friends)

 **Avery:** To be fair, you should've seen that coming.

 **Katrina:** I know, you two are the best!

 **Lindsey:** Aw, so are you when you aren't trying to hang out with those jerks. I've gotta go to the bathroom, be right back!

 **Chris:** Lindsey just left, you know what to do.

 **Jewel:** Hey Katrina! Come take a selfie with us!

 **Katrina:** Yay! (runs over)

 **Chris:** So, Avery, you heard of Apidae?

 **Avery:** (nervously) Yeah, who hasn't?

 **Chris:** She kinda looks like you, only way hotter!

 **Avery:** Whatever.

 **Chris:** So, how's your last day of school going?

 **Avery:** There's been better.

 **Chris:** What's this? (takes sketch of Apidae)

 **Avery:** Give it back!

 **Chris:** I take it you're a serious Apidae fan.

 **Avery:** You could say that.

 **Chris:** Ooh! There's more! (takes all of her sketches) What's up with all the superheroes?

 **Avery:** They remind me of home, a place better than here, with people who are way less irritating than you.

 **Lindsey:** Dude, you're in my desk.

 **Chris:** I don't see your name on it!

 **Lindsey** _points to her name tag._

 **Lindsey:** Looks like you're out of excuses, so I'll just be sitting down now, good day!

 **Avery:** Thanks.

 **Lindsey:** I don't sweat guys like that.

 **Avery:** *gasps* One minute until the bell rings!

 **Lindsey:** Wow! Really? Quick, get Katrina!

 **Katrina:** We look so cool in this pic!

 **Jewel:** Uh huh.

 **Avery:** 30 seconds! (grabs **Katrina's** wrist and drags her to the clock)

 **Katrina:** Did you really have to do that?

 **Avery:** Yes, you always start to countdown!

 **Katrina:** 10!

 **Avery:** 9!

 **Lindsey:** 8!

 **Katrina:** 7!

 **Avery:** 6!

 **Lindsey:** 5!

 **All Three:** 4, 3, 2!

 **Chris and Jewel:** 1!

 _Bell rings._

 **All:** Freedom! (run out)

 **Avery:** It's finally over! Well, gotta go home and pack!

 **Katrina:** You're so lucky, I love costume parties!

 **Lindsey:** Yeah, I get to dress as myself and not be judged!

 **Avery:** Just one problem: I still don't know what my costume should be.

 **Lindsey:** Whoa whoa whoa, let me get this straight, you got invited to a costume party three months ago, and you're leaving tomorrow, and you STILL don't have a costume?

 **Avery:** Yes...

 **Katrina:** Luckily we have you covered! So, got any old Halloween costumes that still fit?

 **Avery:** I've been wearing the same vampire queen outfit for the past five years, I wanna do something different.

 **Lindsey:** You could cosplay a character.

 **Avery:** I've already cosplayed all of my favorite characters from all of my favorite fandoms before!

 **Lindsey:** Alright, you aren't making this easy. Call us later if you need some advice.

 **Katrina:** We've got everything you might need from sparkly and shiny...

 **Lindsey:**...and dark and mysterious.

 **Katrina:** How are we friends?

 **Lindsey:** Fate. Destiny. Desperation.

 **Katrina:** Are you talking about you or me?

 **Lindsey:** Both.

 _The three laugh and exit._ **Adrien** _is seen emptying his closet._

 **Nino:** Dude, you don't need to bring your entire closet!

 **Adrien:** I don't?

 **Nino:** No, bro, just pack whatever's most important!

 **Adrien:** I had no idea, I've never really traveled before. So, I guess that means I've gotta put all this back.

 **Nino:** No worries! I'll help!

 _They reorganize_ **Adrien's** _closet._

 **Adrien:** Let's see here, costume, clothing, cheese...

 **Nino:** I still don't get why you're always eating camembert.

 **Adrien:** (sniffs, cringes) I just love it! (video call comes through, answers)

 **Hiro:** Hi Adrien!

 **Adrien:** Oh, hey Hiro!

 **Nino:** Cool, you kept contact with Hiro! Sup dude?

 **Hiro:** (lies) Everything's been going just great!

 **Adrien:** I'm almost done packing, I can't wait for tomorrow!

 **Hiro:** Me neither! Uh, Adrien, according to this new app, you need to use the bathroom really badly, you should probably go.

 **Fred:** Smooth!

 **Hiro:** (whispers) What else was I supposed to say?

 **Adrien:** Actually, I just went.

 **Hiro:** The app doesn't lie, go again! This is for your well being! Oh, and take the phone with you and don't hang up.

 **Nino:** Why are you so creepy?

 **Hiro:** It's for science! Come on, Adrien, let's go.

 **Adrien** _shrugs and obeys._

 **Nino:** Well, that was creepy.

 **Adrien:** (closes door) You know this is really an invasion of privacy.

 **Hiro:** I hope you know I was just saying that to get you alone and I don't want to see anything that normally goes on in this bathroom.

 **Adrien:** Yeah, just messing with you! What'cha need?

 **Hiro:** Has Marinette been acting really strange towards you lately?

 **Adrien:** Now that you mention it, she's been super moody.

 **Hiro:** I had another one of those dreams last night, and I had to watch my parents and brother die for the second time, and then, I watched Marinette. I think she knows something that we don't.

 **Adrien:** If that dream meant anything, Marinette's in trouble, and we need to prevent it.

 **Plagg:** I think I might know what's going on here.

 **Hiro:** What are you waiting for?

 **Adrien:** Tell us!

 **Plagg:** Wait, I forgot. Cheese always helps me think. (eats camembert)

 **Adrien:** Ugh, Hiro, you're lucky you can't smell this.

 **Hiro:** Whoa, how does he eat all that so fast?

 **Adrien:** Beats me. I try not to think about it.

 **Plagg:** Anyway, the ladybug and black cat Miraculouses are linked to the moth and turtle Miraculouses, and since Nooroo is inactive, Ladybug is affected. The only way to restore her powers are if we find a new Hawk Moth or if Marinette was chosen for the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge by the universe. Basically, she'll either reach ultimate power and become even stronger, or, well, sorry to say, Hiro's nightmare comes true.

 **Both:** What!?

 **Adrien:** This is too risky, I can't let her do it!

 **Hiro:** We have to stop her!

 **Adrien:** How? Marinette can be pretty stubborn.

 **Hiro:** If she wouldn't tell me, maybe she'd tell you, I mean, since the second I met her, all she did was crush on you.

 **Adrien:** True, well, there's nothing she can do about it. We know her little secret, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that.

 **Nino:** Adrien? Are you done in there? And tell Hiro I don't want him watching me.

 **Hiro:** No, it's just Adrien!

 **Adrien:** Couldn't you have thought of a less disgusting excuse?

 **Hiro:** It was better than kick Nino out of his own room!

 **Adrien:** Yeah, but that's nowhere near as awkward and disturbing! (leaves bathroom)

 **Nino:** You guys are messed up.

 **Hiro:** Well, I think we're done here. (beeping sound) Oh, nevermind, Avery wants to join our chat. (answers)

 **Avery:** Hi! I'm so excited, I can't wait for tomorrow! Adrien, why are you in the bathroom?

 **Adrien:** Long and creepy story.

 **Hiro:** I hate to kill the mood, but Marinette's in trouble.

 **Avery:** What's going on?

 **Adrien:** Her powers are weakening, and the only way to get them back is if we find a non-evil Hawk Moth or if she makes a deadly sacrifice.

 **Avery:** And she's considering the sacrifice!?

 **Hiro:** Yep, she's been acting weird lately, and I saw her die in my nightmare, and when I told her, well, it wasn't a fun time.

 **Avery:** Alright, what are we gonna do?

 **Adrien:** We still haven't figured that part out.

 **Hiro:** Let's see, Adrien, you can go talk some sense into her, then meet up with Master Fu and try to find a new Hawk Moth. In case she needs it, I'll set up my computer to make a substitute Ladybug suit. It won't be magical, but I might be able to possible recreate her yo-yo. It might not be as sturdy, but it should be good enough.

 **Avery:** What can I do?

 **Hiro:** Avery, this is a serious mission. I'm not putting your life on the line, this new enemy is really strong. Maybe it's best you just sit back for this one.

 **Avery:** Are you kidding me? I can handle this! You don't understand, something amazing happened to me, and I think I can do it!

 **Hiro:** Collectibles don't increase your abilities.

 **Avery:** No, it's not like that, I wanted it to be a surprise, I'll show you in person tomorrow, and prepare to take back what you said!

 **Hiro:** About the collectibles?

 **Avery:** No, well yes, but I meant the sitting back part.

 **Nino:** Ok, why is there a girl's voice in there? What are you guys talking about anyway?

 **Adrien:** Trust me, you do not want to know.

 **Nino:** Ok, I'm going to the gas station bathroom, this is so wrong!

 **Avery:** What does Nino think you're up to, anyway?

 **Adrien:** Basically...

 **Hiro:** Dude, don't tell her!

 **Adrien:** Too embarrassing?

 **Hiro:** Uh, yeah!

 **Avery:** I'm gonna go, I'm supposed to meet my friends to pick out a costume.

 **Adrien:** You still don't have one?

 **Avery:** I forgot, I've been really busy! You could say I've been as busy as a bee!

 **Adrien:** Ha, try being Cat Noir! Everyone expects purrfection out of me!

 **Avery:** Yay, more puns. Anyway, I seriously do have to go, stay online, I'll be back soon. (ends call)

 **Hiro:** I guess I'd better go too, we'll talk more later, this time in the backyard.

 **Adrien:** Thanks, I need to air out the cheese smell from this room before I pass out. Bye. (ends call)

 **Marinette** _is packing for the trip._

 **Tikki:** Is there any way I can talk you out of this?

 **Marinette:** I can't back down, Tikki, Ladybug depends on it. Besides, if my destiny has already been written, what's the point in trying to change it?

 **Tikki:** But it hasn't, it's not too late to forget about all of this and pass on the brooch to someone.

 **Marinette:** Let's face it, I have to complete the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge.

 **Adrien** _is walking through the park._

 **Adrien:** If Marinette's serious about that Hero's Sacrifice Challenge, I'm not letting her do it alone.

 **Plagg:** But you don't have to, your powers work fine, it's not worth it!

 **Adrien:** Yes it is, whatever happens to her, happens to me. If she levels up, then so will I, and if she goes down, we both go down. In fact, I'll go tell her right now!

 **Plagg:** You are officially crazy.

 _Blackout._

 **Marinette:** I never thought I would do this in my entire life, it seems so out there. Today I will travel to San Fransokyo, I once believed this would be a happy occasion, but unfortunately, everything is about to change for me and for everyone, for better or for worse. No one is sure what the outcome of my actions will be, or what I must face, and must overcome. I don't know how much time I have left, but it probably won't be long before I hit the wall blocking my path, and the rest life and death will decide from there. Before this happens, I just want to say goodbye. Goodbye to my loving parents, my best friends, teammates, all of the people who've ever come into my life. This isn't the end yet, but I leave Paris today, possibly the last time I set foot in this city. My home. I'll miss the Eiffel Tower, and I'll miss my sketchbook, and most of all, I'll miss you, Adrien, Cat Noir. You've changed my life, and I've changed yours. If our paths never crossed, we would both be miserable.

 **Adrien:** Marinette, I understand why you're doing this, but if things don't go according to plan, it would leave a permanent scar in my heart. That's why I'm never leaving your side, while you'll try to stop me, I'm following you into the Hero's Sacrifice Challenge. I'll walk right through the deadly obstacles, whatever it takes.

 **Hiro:** This is the moment where everything comes together. Just when you think you've reached the point where nothing else can go wrong, something changes. Now that I know what the future could hold for Marinette, and we're getting closer and closer to discovering the villain, all of the things that happened in the past few months are slowly starting to make sense.

 **Avery:** It's moments like this that make me realize that there's more to me than just that goofy kid. For once in my life, I'm really needed for something, but no one believes in me. Marinette is really serious about this sacrifice, and while I don't support it in any way, right now, they'll need someone else with a Miraculous, they'll need me. Without Ladybug, they'll need someone to step in and fight in her position. I may not be as strong and experienced, and I may not have Lucky Charm, but I'm not useless, I'm not defenseless. I realize now that this is more than just a game, it's a true responsibility, and I want people to view me as a real hero, not just the girl on the sidelines cheering them on, and I wouldn't even feel fulfilled as behind-the-scenes mission control. This isn't about me wanting to impress anyone, it's about me finally reaching the point in my life where I can actually step in and become a truly necessary member of a team, discover my locked potentials and skills that I never knew I had.

 **All four:** Whatever happens, happens.

 **Adrien:** We're in this together.

 **Avery:** I was meant to fight alongside Big Hero Miraculous.

 **Hiro:** The pieces of this puzzle are coming together.

 **Marinette:** This is not the end.

 **All four:** Our lives will never be the same again, but we must go through with this.

 **This is the final one-shot. I'll be back to this soon!**


End file.
